1. Field of the Invention
This invention belongs to the field of construction, particularly to the field of gutter membranes used between or under the joists of a balcony to evacuate water infiltrating between boards. The gutter membrane protects the structure from water causing the decomposition of such structure. The gutter membrane also creates a dry space under the deck for extra storage.
2. Description of the Prior-Art
A previous provisional application U.S. 61/813,381 “Rollable gutter for deck structure” for the same invention was filed on Apr. 18, 2013 by same author. Some patents of the Prior Art have caught our attention:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,837 filed on Aug. 3, 2009 by R. A. Davis and L. A. Prohofsky, discloses a rain water diverter system for the underside of deck joists, comprising a collector 32 fixed between deck joists 10. On the ends of the collector are fixed gutters 36 which are positioned inside each deck. Water slides along the collector, which is bent as a dune, and flows inside gutters which bring water out of the construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,571 filed on Apr. 13, 2001 by K. B. Risser, shows panels 300,320 placed between joists 20,22,24. Each panel is placed between two joists; the panel 300 is placed between joists 20,22; the panel 320 is placed between joists 22,24. The panels overlap the joists and they are placed such that they are forming a curve in the space between two joists. They then permit the necessary fall to assure that water passing through deck boards 27,28 is collected along the panels and flows outside the construction.